All In Good Time
by AllKindsOfAwesome27
Summary: This just a short oneshot about what I think should have happened during the last Klaus/Caroline scene of 4x18. Please read, and let me know what you think! Rated T, just to be safe.


This is just a little re-imagining of what I think should have happened in the last Klaus/Caroline scene of 4x18… Enjoy, and leave me a review letting me know what you thought! I own nothing. I borrowed the first couple of lines from the show to give it authenticity as a continuation, but all rights go to their respective parties.

"Friends…then?" Klaus asked hopefully, with his trademark smirk playing on the sides of his lips.

Caroline thought for a moment before turning to face him and replying with a question of her own, "Are you gonna' let Tyler come back into town?"

Klaus' first thought was to deny her request, just as he had all the other times she had pleaded with him, but something stopped him this time.

Caroline grew impatient watching the hybrid think, exhausting herself trying to read his stoic face; so she took a risk and asked once more, "So… are you?!"

Klaus smirked devilishly as he said, "I'll consider it, but I do have one small stipulation…"

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" Caroline practically yelled.

Klaus chuckled good-naturedly at her outburst and replied, "Easy, love. Although there is nothing I would enjoy more than a carnal dalliance with you; all in good time."

Caroline scoffed, feigning offense at his boldness, but could do little to hide the subtle blush creeping across her face.

Klaus, being a gentleman, pretended not to notice her mortification and pressed on, "No, no, my dear. For the time being, I only require one simple favor in exchange for Tyler's safe return."

"What do you want, Klaus?" Caroline asked insistently.

"A kiss." Klaus replied simply.

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" the words failing to communicate her surprise at this request.

"Come now, darling. I know you heard me. You are a vampire, after all." Klaus chastised playfully, taking one long stride toward Caroline.

"Well, yeah, I heard you; but you can't be serious!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I am as serious as I have been about anything in the whole of my life." Klaus stated seriously, "That is my price. No negotiations. Take it or leave it."

"I can't kiss you! You're Klaus!" Caroline stammered out, pretending to be disgusted, while in her own heart of hearts she was a bit intrigued at the notion.

"I am well aware of who I am. And don't act so coy. Was it not I who, just a few short months ago, you had plastered against a tree, determined to have your way with me?" Klaus teased with a wide grin and a wink.

"That wasn't fair! I didn't know I was kissing you! You were in Tyler's body!" Caroline objected, her face heating up for the second time that night at the memory.

"Minor details. Insignificant to the point I am making. Now, to get back on track, you will either kiss me or Tyler will be doomed to roam the four corners of the earth for eternity, while I reside just a few miles from his beloved…" Klaus said, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Caroline opened her mouth to object, but she knew it was pointless. She knew she had no choice but to give in to Klaus' demand.

"Fine. One kiss, and I get your word that you will not kill Tyler if he comes back to town." Caroline said, pointing her finger sternly at Klaus' muscled chest.

"You have my word, love." Klaus said simply, using his supernatural speed to meet Caroline face to face.

"Let's just get this over with." Caroline sighed, pretending not to notice how, even after a day of sweating, bleeding, and crying, Klaus still smelled like he always did: crisp and clean, while still utterly masculine.

Klaus gave a small smile while he grasped Caroline's face in his rough hands, guiding her lips up to meet his. Caroline's breath caught in her throat as the space between them grew smaller and smaller. Klaus was able to taste her scent on his tongue, but then he paused. He studied Caroline's face, her eyes closed in anticipation, a slight flush still coloring her skin. Then, after a few seconds, Caroline did something neither of them expected. She brought her hands up to Klaus' broad shoulders and smashed her lips to his.

Klaus, surprised by the reckless abandon on Caroline's part, recovered quickly and returned the kiss. Before either of them knew what was happening, the kiss had deepened. Soft moans and loud breaths were echoing off the walls of the cavernous room.

Caroline's body, again bolder than her mind, took control. She licked and nibbled Klaus' lips, accidentally drawing blood and savoring the sweet fluid before allowing it to meld with her saliva and coat her throat.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to return the bite, to taste Caroline's blood. He felt his fangs elongate at the thought, but remembered just in time that biting her would mean killing her. He pulled away reluctantly, breaking the seal of their lips and looking into Caroline's eyes.

Caroline was momentarily dazed and dizzied by the combined effects of the blood and the kiss, but she quickly regained her faculties when she realized where she was. Here she was, Caroline Forbes, wrapped up in Klaus Michaelson's arms, her forehead against his and the aftertaste from his blood wafting through her mouth.

It was Caroline's turn to use vampire speed practically flying towards the door. She cocked her head to the side, not daring to look at Klaus, and said, "Remember your part of the arrangement, and don't breathe a word of what just happened to anyone. It meant nothing. I need to go." And she was gone as soon as the last syllable passed her lips.

Klaus stood in the middle of the room, finding himself dumbfounded for the first time in centuries. After a few seconds, he chuckled and shook his head, saying, "All in good time, my love. All in good time."

It is a bit longer than I expected, but please review anyway! I will not continue this, but stay on the lookout for other Vampire Diaries fics from me, if you liked this one.


End file.
